He hasn't forgotten
by Black Diamond Sparkle
Summary: When Dawn finds her mother's diary, she starts to go mental, looking for answers. But Team Galactic's Mars is a bit more curious to find her roots with her father's journal. How the two find out that they are related. My first fanfic! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The diarys

_**Here goes nothing... WELCOME TO MY FIRST EVER FANFIC! **_

_**At the moment, I'm extremely nervous about uploading this *takes in deep breath***_

_**Okay so is about what happens when the young coordinator, Dawn Blackpreal (from the Anime) and the crazy Team Galactic commander Mars get hold of their Parents diary's miles and miles away from each other (reminder that Dawn has no dad and in my crazy mind, Mars has no mum either)**_

_**Please note that I do know that they have confirmed Cyrus's age as 27, but I'm just ignoring that (in this, he's 39).**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not and probably will never own Pokemon or any of it characters (But I do own Trasa :D)! **_

–

I

k

Dawn was never the one to search through her mum's stuff for secrets on the past, but her mother's dairy from when she was in college was just too good to be true!

"Dawn, do you think your mum minds us being up here and you looking through her stuff?" Asked Ash.

While passing by Twinleaf Town, Dawn demand that the trio stayed in her home for a few days, and listening to her, Ash believed that she was demanding they stayed for several weeks.

"Of course my mum minds," Dawn answered. She wasn't bothered to even look at him while she answering, but just kept on reading. "That's why we have to…" Dawn paused and looked up to her friends "You're not going to believe what I'm after reading." She told them.

The two ran over to her to see what the heck she on about, until they saw a small photo of her mother and someone else that they weren't planning on seeing in a million years.

"Is that who I think it is?" Brock asked in complete shock.

Dawn looked over her shoulder at her two friends ""Johanna Blackpreal, Age: 21. May 28th, Year 3 in College." She read aloud. "Even though this is a diary, I never really store secrets in here, but I promised myself that I wouldn't tell anybody this because, well, I'm engaged! Cyrus asked me to marry him, and I said yes! I'm just so… well, words just can't describe how I feel!"" Dawn looked over at the two boys. She had a worried look on her face.

"My mum," she began "was engaged to Cyrus, the leader of Team Galactic. He might be my father…"

--

"…And then she said yes to him! Oh my Giratina! My dad was engaged to that famous coordinator, Johanna Blackpreal! She's just like, so completely awesome!" Mars stared at the grunt's reflection in the mirror in front of her "Do you think she's old enough to be my mum?"

Mars was even more hyper than before, since she read her father's diary (or 'notebook' as all of the boys that she knew called it).

Trasa, who was the 'only grunt without that stupid turquoise bob' (grunt #183,945 or K-902 for short said that) and probably one of the smartest aswell, did Mars's hair just they way she liked it and was listening to her at the exact same time.

Mars looked at the other girl in the mirror. To her, Trasa's hair was the nicest colour of orange, with quite a few yellow highlights and her usual ponytail suited her well because it was long.

"Are you serious! No, you're joking!" Trasa said in her so called "poshie voice" (grunt K-902 also said that) and almost sprayed some hairspray on the 'notebook'!

"Watch it!" Mars yelled.

Just as Trasa was about to finished the girl's hair, a scream came from outside the room.

"Mars! You do know your meant to leave in half-an-hour, and you still need to pack your suitcase!" the voice yelled. It was the voice of a mature young lady, but a voice everyone hated to hear. Jupiter.

Mars quickly closed her father's leather 'notebook' and stuffed it in one of her drawers (the one filled with dress designs for upcoming annual 'G.R.A.M. Ball'.** [A/N:The Galactic. Rocket. Aqua. Magma Ball]**

She called her fellow team-mate in, but Jupiter didn't look too happy (but in saying that, Jupiter almost never looked too happy).

"Mars," She said with a stern look on her face. "You, Pluto and Cyrus leave for Sunyshore City in less than half-an-hour to see you family on behalf of Team Galactic! Than after three days, you go on your own trip to Twinleaf Town for another five days, and after that you decided to go to Hearthome…" Jupiter continuously gave out to Mars, whether it be the most stressful day of the year, or it be Easter, Pluto's favorite celebration (He always dresses up as the Easter bunny).

"Oh, Mars," Jupiter finally finished arguing with her, but was about to ask the worst question of all time! "what the heck are you wearing to Sunyshore anyway?" She asked.

Mars was completelyinto her father's 'notebook' that she forgot to drag Saturn around the Veilstone Department store to look for some new clothes to wear on the way to the city.

Mars thought for around five seconds and suddenly asked (in a very loud voice) while looking through one of her sewing drawers "Which grunt has them rose coloured curtains? I need a new dress!".

The other two starred at each other until Trasa broke the silence.

"I think it's grunt K-71 but-"

"Thanks!" Mars pushed her two colleagues out of the way and ran down the corridor, up two flits of stairs until she got to the grunt's room.

Jupiter rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

"When will that girl learn not to steal other people's curtains to make herself clothes! She already has a chest full of them and a full wardrobe, too! How many outfits does that girl need!"

Trasa giggled at her comment.

"Yeah," She replied "A wardrobe full of dresses, photos and biscuits!" The girl giggled some more. "Well, see ya Jupi'" and she walked out of the room.

_That girl's keeping something to herself_ though Jupiter until a loud scream came from down-stairs

"JUPITER, WE'RE OUT OF HOT CHOCOLATE!" her eyes widened.

"Not the hot chocolate!" she dramatically told herself and ran down stairs as fast as she could.

_**--**_

_**Sooooooooo? What do you think? Please R&R!**_

_**P.s: Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2: My mom, on Team Galactic?

_**Okay, okay, I know I said that I'd update every 2 weeks or something, but I finished it, so I said "why not"!**_

_**Please note: I do not own pokèmon or any of its characters, though Trasa is a well known Galactic grunt of mine!**_

_**So here it is! Enjoy!**_

_**--**_

**II**

Mars soon came back to find that her room was completely empty, but she knew that she wasn't alone. She carried the curtains from the grunts room and laid on her desk. Immediately afterward, she went over to push her queen-sized bed out of the way of a door to a secret closet.

The closet was a little hard to see, for it was the same colour as the wall itself, and, of course, the bed was hiding it. But it was no puzzle for her.

She had known about it ever since she was very little, and knew that she could never tell anyone about it (Well, with the exception of Trasa, who knew basically everything there was to know about Galactic HQ and everyone in it).

Mars had one last look to see if the room was empty (which it was) and swung the doors wide open. She looked down to see an empty wrapper of chocolate digestives biscuits on the floor. She slowly picked up what was left of it and ever so quietly and slowly, three pokèmon came out of the darkness, one had a pink head, another with a a blue and the last, a yellow head with it eyes shut tight.

"Uxie," Mars whispered "Azelf and Mesprit." all three turned their heads to her, smiling and before she knew it, Mars was being hugged to death by the three little legendary pokèmon that nobody else knew were there.

–

Dawn was going slightly mental after reading that diary entry from her mother's college years and soon, her two friends, Ash and Brock, found her almost destroying everything all for the sake of another diary, another that she she knew that she needed to read. She tore open every box, ripped almost all the books and left the the attic in **HUGE** mess.

But Dawn didn't care, all she wanted was the truth.

She looked and searched and did almost everything from tearing open old boxes to taking all her old pictures and papers, even checking her own birth records and baby photos (which she truly, honestly hated.) but even they had nothing she didn't know on them, because they were teared to shreds already!

While Dawn was completely losing her mind, Ash was reading the first diary that Dawn had picked up, the one from when Johanna was 21, while Brock came across another diary from when she 16.

As she searched and searched and searched for the diary of the year she was born, Brock found a little something that would probably make her crazier then she was.

"Dawn? I-I think there's something in here that I think you should know...." he said quietly.

Dawn turned to her crossed eyed friend.

"Alright, SPILL IT!!!!" She yelled.

Ash felt a sudden chill down spine for he knew it would be something really, really, really, really, really (really x100) bad.

"Dawn, your mom joined Team Galactic when she was 16, after she ran away from home.

"Your mom had met Cyrus when she was ten. She used to live in Sunyshore City, and a week before she moved Twinleaf town," Brock couldn't really finish. "I really don't know how to explain the rest. Most of the pages in here are ripped out!"

Dawn's face went blank, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. She fell to the floor.

"My mom, on Team Galactic!" She closed her eyes and pulled her hair the hardest she could "First my mom was engaged to Cyrus and now I find out that she was on Team Galactic! I'M GOING INSANE! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" she cried.

Thanks to today, she knew that her life was now over.

"This really can't be happening..."

–

Paul sat on the sofa and looked over at his older brother, who seemed to be brushing and cuddling a little Pachirisu. He never liked them things, especially for some secret reason that nobody apart from his brother and his girlfriend knew.

Reggie seemed to have a more loving mind than his younger brother. He was sitting on the wooden floor of the sitting room, and grooming a small and extremely adorable pokèmon. He loved to see it feeling loved.

Paul turned around to face the fire-place and asked his brother something that no one would expect him to ask.

"When's the next time your girlfriend's coming over?"

Reggie starred at his younger brother, who had his back him.

"Did you really ask me what I thought you did!?" He asked with a slight giggle in his voice, "Why do you want my girlfriend over? And what's wrong with me?"

Paul glanced at the older man. Reggie didn't like the look that he had on his face. It definitely wasn't a smile, though thinking about, he rarely did.

"So? Would you mind answering my question, Reggie?" Paul asked with an angry tone.

"Answer mine first. Please?" Reggie asked the smaller and meaner version of himself (Though he always seemed to think that he was also better looking one).

Paul crossed his arms across his chest and his brother, finished with the little Pachirisu, started to make his way over to him. He sat on the sofa, beside his younger brother and put his hand on the younger ones shoulder, who than slowly moved away.

"So...?" Reggie asked. Paul mentally sighed.

_ Here goes nothing _He thought. He took in a deep breath and answered.

"First off, your girlfriend seems to understand me better than you do. Second, I like her more than I like you and third, I would never trust you to do my hair in a million years...especially after what happened last time I let you do it! There! Now answer mine!" He, well, answered _very _loudly and angrily.

Reggie starred at his younger sibling as if to say "are you actually serious?". He was in complete shock.

"I never knew you liked Trasa better than me, Paul."

That was the only thing he could think of to say.

–

_**Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please review! (My dad wants to know, but I wouldn't mind it!)**_


	3. Chapter 3: She would have gone mad!

**I know that I haven't updated in a while (you can blame hours of homework for that), but here it is! Chapter 3!**

**lets see, eh, oh yeah! The disclaimer!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pokèmon or any of its characters or anything like that (I think you get the point about Trasa).**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**--**_

Jupiter hated it when Cyrus left.

"Great!" She told herself in a loud whisper. "This mean he's putting me in charge of all them idiots for grunts!"

She was in the elevator on her own, until the it stopped on level.13.

The metal doors opened and a blue haired man with two paper cups walked in.

"Hi, Jupi'!" Was all he said.

She was now starting to go mental.

""HI JUPI'!" IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY SAY! I'M GOING MENTAL 'CAUSE CYRUS IS LEAVING ME IN CHARGE WHILE HE'S GONE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS "HI JUPI'!"" She yelled.

She wasn't lying. She HATED it, not only because he always left her in charge, but because almost all the grunts (and Saturn) always though they could get away with everything while the boss wasn't there (That includes massive pizza and beach parties).

The blue haired man looked down at the two paper cups.

"I brought you a cup of hot chocolate, sis'." He said quietly and handed her the cup.

She gently took it started to drink. She sighed and sat down on the metal floor.

"How many floor 'til we get to the roof, Saturn?" she asked her younger brother.

He steed silent.

"ANSWER ME, SATURIOUS!" She yelled.

He glanced over at her before he even bothered to speak.

"What did you want again?" he said, only trying to be funny.

A sweatdrop fell from the left side of her face.

_ Now I'm starting to think you and me aren't even related _She mentally told herself, until she thought of the most perfect plan that would get him tell her everything.

"Saturn," She began "If you don't answer me, I'll throw out all the ice-cream." she said confidently standing up straight with her head held high.

True, yes, he was very smart, but like everyone, he had a weakness (or _weaknesses_ for him).

His were Mars and ice-cream.

Saturn started to sweat, then worry and finally, he screamed as loud as he could.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ANYTHING BUT THE ICE-CREAM!" He yelled.

"All right," He then said in a very quiet voice. By this time they were coming up to level. 16. "There's four more floor's til the roof, but Trasa told me to check on Mars so I'm getting off..." The elevator suddenly stopped and the doors started to open.

"NOW!" Saturn jumped up and walked happily out of the lift. "Bye, Jupi'!" he said while waving his hand

"All that in order to tell me how many floors 'til the top, Arceus, Saturn! Now I'm starting to think that you really aren't my brother." she sighed and took little sips out of the paper cup, waiting to get to the roof. "You can be really stupid sometimes, ya know."

–

Reggie waited for Trasa to pick up her cell phone. This was the fifth time he called her, but he had no idea how busy she really was.

"_Hello?_" a voice said on the other end of the phone, finally, she had answered.

"Hi, Trasa? Listen, I, well, Paul was wondering, do you want to come over today? I think he wants you to do his hair or something like that."

Trasa answered him as quickly as she could.

"_A bit unusual for your brother, but yes! Of course! I'd love that so much, but I'm really can't come over right now, I'm really busy. Team Galactic's is in a right tangle at the moment- Wait, hold on one second, Hon._" Trasa told him.

Reggie heard some swearing over the other end of the line. Trasa seemed to be in a really bad mood with the other grunts today, though he respected the fact that she was only trying to do her part for the team.

"Listen, baby, you can come over when ever you can, okay?" He told her in the sweetest voice he could talk in. He loved her very much and he always thought the same about her (Which was that he thought she was sent from heaven) even if she was on Sinnoh's must wanted organization, he basically owed her his life.

He probably wouldn't be living right now if it weren't for her.

He broke out of his daydream when he heard her voice again.

"_Reggie, hello? Are you still there?_" Reggie had completely forgotten that he was even on the phone

"So sorry, sweetie! You know me and my little daydreams!?" He laughed. He could hear a little giggle on the other end of the line "So I won't keep you any longer, I'll see you whenever you can, okay, babe?"

"_Grand_," She answered "_See you then, love you!_"

"I love you too. Bye baby"

"_Bye!_"

"See you then!"

"_Okay, bye_!"

"Love ya!"

"_Reggie, just hang up, okay_?"

"Okay, baby, bye-bye." And with that finale good-bye, he hung up (Finally).

"Its so nice to talk to her." Reggie told himself as he lay back on the sofa, then he suddenly asked himself something he should of asked her. "Why is Team galactic so busy today, anyway? They never are!"

–

Cyrus knew that today was the day, it was time to decide who was going to be leader after him.

He put on a completely spotless black suit, his shiny leather shoe of the same colour and sat down to fill out the last of the documents. He was soon done and carefully put them all into the briefcase beside him.

He thought that because everything he needed to do was done and that he wasn't leaving for another fifteen minutes, that he could finally relax, but he had no idea

what was going to happen next.

He lay down on his bed and shut his eyes. He put one hand under his head and began to think, deep deep thoughts.

_ Cyrus, I love you more than I loved my father and you know how much I loved him... _That same quote had been running threw his head for the past two years. He knew that voice, the voice of a beautiful lady that he once knew, he knew that she loved him with all her heart, but what he didn't know was the one thing he wanted, no, needed to know, who exactly had told him that?

He sat up covered his face with his hands and started to quietly sob. Why didn't he know?

He took his hands away from his face and he pulled at his pale blue hair until started to scream in pain, but that didn't make him stop. He keep pulling harder and harder.

He stopped pulling, after a minute or two, but fell to his knees, it wasn't the end.

He began to bash his fist against the hard metal floor. He didn't stop. He kept on bashing it until it bleed.

Even though his hands were bleeding, he kept on hurting himself. He screamed in pain, but _still_ didn't stop.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" He yelled, as if he was asking the world.

He then started with the other hand, bashing it until it bleed, and kept on screaming that same question over and over again, until two people heard him from outside.

–

Pluto was old...ish. He was only 63, but he was the oldest on Team Galactic (And probably the craziest aswell.)

Cyrus wasn't going to Sunyshore all by himself, his daughter, Mars and his 'old da'', Pluto had to come too.

The old(ish) man wore his 2nd favourite outfit, his pink Hawaii shirt with a pair white shorts (he was going to Sunyshore after all). He had a pair of big black sunglasses covering his eyes with a pair of binoculars around his neck and on his feet were a pair of pink flip-flops. He held a big suitcase in each hand and Trasa, who was with him at the time, was carrying a list of things that he wanted her to do for him.

"Pluto, do you honestly want me to mend your, em, pink ballet tutu? Really, I can't sew." Trasa quietly asked little old man who was walking in front of her. "Wait a minute, why do you need a tutu anyway?"

He keep looking forward and answered her in a, well, mad voice.

"Of, course I need a pink tutu, how else can I practice my ballet!? I need it sewn by the time I come back, okay?"

A sweatdrop fell from Trasa's forehead. _Thank god Reggie knows how to sew _She thought.

Pluto was just about to make another comment when the two heard a scream from Cyrus's bedroom.

"WHO ARE YOU?!?!"

"Oh my golly gosh, he's at it again!" Yelled Pluto.

The two ran into Cyrus's room to find him on the floor, his hands covered in blood. He was whispering the same words over and over again.

"Who are you...?" he whispered in the quietest voice he could.

"Cyrus?!" Said Trasa in a very worried voice. She ran over to him and put her arm under his shoulder and helped him up onto his bed. Pluto just shook his head in disappointment.

"Cyrus, this is the third time you did this in the past two weeks, what on earth is it all for?" He asked in a very confused voice.

Trasa could see that her boss really didn't need this.

"Okay Pluto, I really think that you should go and check if Mars is ready. She probably hasn't even packed yet and she could use another hand." she told him while trying to push him out the door, but Pluto wasn't going to leave that easily.

"But he's my son!"

"And Mars is your granddaughter! Now BYE!" And with that she pushed him out of the room. She turned to her leader. "If Mars was here right now, she would have gone mad."

–

**OK, how do I put it _*thinks for a while*_**** I KNOW! **

**Who ever reviews gets a cookie!**


	4. Chapter 4: Look on the frist page

_**So sorry that I haven't updated in sooooooooo long...but you can't write when there's SNOW OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR! [No serisly,thers's loads of snow in Ireland at the moment!] Anyway, HAPPY 2010! Here's chapter 4!! [finally!]**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not and probably will never own Pokemon or any of it characters**_

_**[**_**BUT****_..you get the point!]_**

**--**

IV

Dawn waited. She waited and waited and waited. She had now been waiting for at least ten minutes for her mum to return from the market, but realised that she wouldn't be home for next hour or so.

The sitting room was quiet, except for the rustling of the book that Brock was looking at.

Ash was starting to get worried. He never saw Dawn like this before, so angry and frustrated, yet curious and confused. He sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Lets hope your mom tells you more about your father than mine did. All my mom did was tell me that my dad was lost in time somewhere."

Dawn sighed.

"Yeah," she agreed.

The two were silent until Brock found something (again) that he thought Dawn should really see it.

"Hey, Dawn! Look what I found!" He yelled

Ash and Dawn walked over to him to see what he had to show. He handed Dawn a book of one of Sinnoh's most famous legend, the one about the guardians of space and time and how Mt. Coronet was formed, but Dawn wasn't really fascinated.

"Brock, that's just my mom's favourite legend book that she got for 18th birthday, that's all!" She explained, but he knew that she wasn't fully clear about the situation.

"Dawn," He started "Look inside the book on the first page..."

Dawn was never interested in myths and legends like her mother, so she never even bothered to open the book before now.

She opened it and saw a little message on the front page of the book and it was written by someone Dawn really didn't want it to be.

Brock looked over her shoulder and read the message aloud.

""Dear my sweet Johanna, This is for you on your wonderful 18th birthday. I always hear you talk about this legend over and over again in your gorgeous voice, so thought this would perfect for you.

"Whenever I hear this story, I always think of you, the beautiful guardian of time and I think that I am the luckiest man in the world to have you.

"With all my love, Cyrus""

Brock glanced at Dawn. Her mouth was wide open, she speechless.

"He wrote that to my mom..." She had to dreaming "Now I'm starting to think there more to this but..." She was silent for a few seconds, then she closed her eyes and opened them again, this time they big and full of sparkles "OH MY GIRATINA! HE WROTE THAT TO HER, THAT'S LIKE, SO SWEET!" She calmed down _a little_ after that, but she still had lots more to say. "I hope my boyfriend writes something like that to me when I'm older!" She drifted off into her own little dream-land until she realised that she part of reality.

"Wait a minute" she told herself "One minute I totally against my mom being engaged to Cyrus and the next I telling myself that he's just so sweet," She fell to her knees in deep depression "now I'm really going crazy..." She told herself.

--

Saturn stood in front of the big grey metal door. The long corridor was empty, so he felt a little nerves trying to get in with his swipe card without Mars knowing, yet he'd done it a million times before hand. He just didn't know what to expect with her.

Mars was always full of surprises, especially when it came to her bedroom. You really never knew what to find in there and Saturn couldn't really see how she didn't need a map to find anything in there that she wanted.

He stood up straight with his head held high. In his left hand, the swipe card, in his right, a pair of sparkling pink curtains for her (which he stole off Pluto). He wanted to give them to her as a little something to say "I'm gonna miss ya for the next couple of days".

He lifted his left arm and swiped the keycard, but the doors didn't open. He kept on trying again...and again...and again, but it still didn't open. He put the keycard down and typed in the password into the buttons the keycard reader, but the door still didn't open, she was up to something.

He put the curtains in his left arm and was just about to knock on the door until he heard something behind him.

He turned and looked down and immediately the man behind him screamed in his face.

"HI, SATTY!" He yelled. He was smaller than he was and his high-toned voice definitely belonged the old, pinked haired Pluto.

He had a weird smile on his face and even though Saturn could not see his eyes, he knew that they widened (only because he was mad).

"...Hi, Pluto" he said quietly. "Tell me?" He asked and raised an eyebrow "Are you here to check on Mars?"

Pluto nodded his head.

"Right-a-rounie" He answered.

"Well," Saturn began, "Why don't you go up and help Jupiter get all the grunts under control? Okay?" He told Pluto, and started to push him to the nearest stairway, opened the door, pushed him in and slammed the door behind him. "Thank Arceus he didn't see the Curtains." He told himself and went back over to the metal door and started to knock heavily.

"MARS! ARE YOU THERE?!".

--

Mars looked at her newly made rose coloured dress. It was a little plain sun dress that went down just above her knees and picked out a pair of white stilettos that she thought would be nice with it.

She quickly tried it on to find that it was just the right fitting and the shoes went with it perfectly.

"Thank you Shelly for not liking these shoes anymore!" She told herself and looked over at the three pokèmon sitting on her queen-sized bed "So? What do you think?" She asked them.

Azelf and Mesprit smiled and clapped there hands loudly and quickly while Uxie, who could not see, just smiled as the other pokèmon did.

Mars walked over to the big mirror on the wall beside her chest full of clothes and hats. She looked at herself and posed, but then realised that there was something missing.

She thought for a short while a until she knew exactly what it was. She bent down and opened the chest and one by one, she threw the clothes out of it and for some strange reason, they all seemed to land on the Uxie, Azelf or Mesprit's head. She kept at this until finally she found a plain white sun hat, the prefect accessory for a prefect dress.

She popped the hat on the top of her head twirled around posed again.

She looked over at the three pokèmon on her bed.

"It's a gorgeous outfit, isn't it!? Prefect for Sunyshore, right?" She asked the trio behind her.

They smiled and the same two started to clap again, until they heard a loud knock on the door and someone yelling.

"MARS! ARE YOU THERE?!"

"Arceus, Satty!" She told herself in the loudest whisper she could. She tried to think quickly of a solution to keep Saturn waiting.

"Satty! Don't, come in!" She answered back to him and tried to push her bed out of he way of the closet.

"WHY NOT!?" He asked from outside.

Mars thought for a few second until she came up with something that she really thought would keep him out.

"'Cause I'm naked and I'm getting changed!" She lied and quickly gave the three little pokèmon a signal to go back into the closet.

When they were all in, she went over and whispered something to them.

"Okay, guys," She said in the quietest voice she could "You all know the escape route out, don't you?" she asked. All three of them nodded their heads. "That's good, now take these and your only allowed to stay in here for two days max, then you go out back to your lakes, 'cause if anyone knows your in here, we're _all_ dead, okay?" She said and handed them a whole bag full of poffins, biscuits and loads of other foods.

"Oh, one more thing!" She added. "Mesprit, leave some for the others okay? Don't eat it all yourself." She told it while pointing at the food that she had just given them.

Mesprit frowned. Mars was just about to give into it an give it a whole package of "jammie doggers" but she heard Saturn voice again.

"MARS! HURRY UP! YOU LEAVE IN LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES!" He yelled.

"Arceus, Satty, shut up." she quietly told herself and looked over at the the trio for the finale time that day. "Bye guys!" She told them and quickly but quietly closed the closet door. Finally, she pushed the bed back to its original place, again, as quickly and as quietly as she could.

The second she was done moving the bed, he screamed again.

"MARS, HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE YOU TO GET READY?!" He yelled.

She quickly ran over to the door and opened the metal box beside it, connecting and disconnecting wires. That was the way to lock the doors Galactic HQ.

Finally, the last wire was connected and the door opened wide. Saturn walked in and starred at her with small angry eyes, yet, he couldn't seem argue with her cute and adorable ones.

"It's a good job your cute." He told her and he gave her something like an evil glare.

"Why, Thank you!" she told him back while smiling the biggest smile she could.

Saturn rolled his eyes across the ceiling.

"Come on, you need to pack." her told and went to the back of the room to pick up her two purple suitcases, and only then, he realised they full and heavy. "You packed at midnight, didn't you?" he asked and put the cases down.

"Yup, and Jupi' doesn't know a thing!" she answered and picked up her suitcase. She made it look easy to him.

"Why didn't you tell Jupiter? He asked, but as soon as he did he remembered the answer.

"_Because_, Jupi' has her own rules between us three, Satty and one of them is that you have to be in bed and asleep before eleven, but you know me, Satty, I can't get to sleep before one!" She answered.

"Sorry" he told her. "I forgot." He looked down at the material hanging on his right arm.

"Oh, Satty?" She asked looking the curtains "Did you steal them off Pluto? They're really pretty!" She told him while pointing at the curtains.

Saturn went blank for a few seconds, he completely forgot how to tell her about them. It took him a while to get the words out of his mouth.

"Eh, yeah, about the curtains. Eh, I'm, eh, really gonna miss ya for the next couple of days, so, eh, these are for you..."

Mars immediately ran over to him and hugged him as tight as she could. Saturn honestly thought that she was squeezing the living daylight out of him, but he liked it. He hugged her back, and he felt her head rest against his chest. He dropped the curtains and he wrapped his arms around her waist while she brought her hands around the back of his neck.

"Thank you" She whispered in her high toned voiced.

"Your welcome"He whispered back.

Mars lifted her head and raised it until her lips touched his. She kissed him gently and it didn't take that long for him to kiss her back, or to start using their tongues', aswell.

It was at least a minute before the two broke apart. She lowered her arm back down to her original position, but he keep his hands on her waist

"Did anyone ever tell you that your really good at that?" he sighed in that "your so sexy" tone of voice.

Mars giggled at his little comment that she had heard him say a million times before.

"Yeah, Satty." She whispered "You've been telling me that for the past two years now!" She giggled a little more. He smiled at her and gave the red head a quick kiss on lips.

"Satty," She finally asked him quietly. "What time is it anyway?"

Saturn lifted his arm to pull out his small ice-cream shaped watch from his pocket. He looked at it for a few seconds, trying to figure out the time. When he finally did he looked from the watch to her "pretty little face" (his own line).

"It's three twenty-two. When do you leave?" he asked.

Mars's eyes widened.

"IN THREE MINUTES!" She yelled and ran from Saturn arms over to her suitcases. She grabbed them both and ran to the door "Come on, Satty!" She quickly told him and ran out the door to the staircase.

Saturn followed her as quickly as he could, but really, he only had one thing on his mind. _How is she running so fast in them high heels!_He asked himself in his head.

–

**Thanks for reading!**

**[if you review you get a cookie!]**


	5. Chapter 5: Today's the day!

**Okay, so here's ch.5!!!**

**It will be pretty depressing at the start and the chapter is completely T.G. [sorry to all the Dawn fans!]**

**so as always, _I do not and probably will never own Pokemon or any of it characters except Trasa._**

_**ENJOY**_

–

**V**

Trasa walked up the long hallway behind her leader, carrying both his suitcase and and briefcase. She looked down at his hands, the cloth that they were wrapped in were stained with a few blood drops here and there. She knew his expression, even though he had his back to her. She knew that he looked and felt sad, but she also knew why.

When they reached the elevator, Trasa carefully put both the cases down and pressed the button for the lift to stop. Immediately, the doors opened and the two silently walked in.

Trasa couldn't help but to think that he had been at this sort of thing for days. He hadn't been eating as much as he needed to, she had often heard him screaming loudly at night and worst of all, he hadn't spoken to Mars at all for past week! And thinking about it, she noticed that he hadn't been talking much, at all. That now, was very unusual for him.

She looked over at the buttons and at the the little screen that told you what level you were on. She started to work it all out in her head. _Floor nine now, eleven more floors to go and-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the by voice of the older man.

"Trasa, you have a lover, right?" He asked in his deep voice.

Trasa's eyes widened. She went blank for a second or two, how did he know that she was in the middle of a relationship? But she knew the best thing to do was answer him fair and square.

"Yes. I have boyfriend, but for what reason did you ask me that?" She answered and asked him with a totally confused look on her face.

"Trasa," He began with a slight tone of sorrow in his voice. " I ask that for I have another question in relation with it."

"Yes," She said to him, still very confused "Carry on."

Cyrus sighed, He really didn't want to talk about it, but he knew he had to ask.

"What would you do if he completely forgot everything about you, except one, single quote?" She knew he what he was on about.

"If I was close by, and I knew all about it, I would do everything I could to help him regain his memory back." She looked back over at her boss, who was defiantly looking upset. "Yet," She continued. "If I was in _your_ situation, well then, I'd probably hope for the best and dear for the worst. That's all she can do, sir, pray that nothing happens to you."

She look over at him. He looked as if he was about to cry. Trasa began again, this time, in a more serious tone.

"Cyrus, you're suffering from depression. You've completely forgotten about your on lover and your blaming it all on your yourself. Believe me, I know more more than you think and it's not your fault, It happened for a reason, okay?"

Cyrus could feel a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Okay..." He answered in a whisper.

"Now, think of other matters, like today! Your going to Sunyshore, the whole Galactic family will be there, including your mum and granddad! Be happy that you'll see them!" She exclaimed.

As the doors opened. The two stepped out. Cyrus first followed by Trasa, holding the two cases in her hands.

The two walked to the corridor, but Trasa had only one thought in her mind.

_Poor old Cyrus..._

–

Jupiter had been organising everything on the roof for about half an hour now. She was sick and tired of the grunts, some not understanding orders and others just ignoring them. She was starting to consider quitting.

"Stupid Cyrus, leaving me in charge..." She muttered under her breath.

Everything was going nowhere near prefect when Pluto came up and out of the blue.

"HI, GUYS!" He yelled

_Great_ she thought _another idiot to screw thing up._

"Hey Pluto!" She called in an angry tone with a fake looking smile on her face. The old man came running over to her.

"Yup?" He asked, wanting to know what she wanted.

"Listen, how 'bout you go and check if Cyrus is ready?" She hoped to God that he'd do it.

"No can do" He answered in that wacky voice of his.

Jupiter was shocked.

"WHY NOT!?" She yelled. She could feel her blood getting hotter. "WHY BLOODY WELL CAN'T YOU?!"

"_**'**Cause,_ grunt k-1 is doing that right now!"

"Trasa..." She told herself in a whisper.

"What was that?" the older man asked, lifting his sunglasses for time that day.

"Nothing!" She lied. _Time for plan:B _She thought. "Well, then, go and check on Mars!" She told him.

"Now _that's _a BIG no, no!" He said BIG smile on his face.

"WHAT'S BLOODY STOPPING YOU!?" She asked in a BIG yell.(So many "BIGS").

"'Cause!" He answered, standing on his toes so he could look Jupiter in the face. "Saturn went check on her! And knowing the fact that those two are dating..." He gave her a weird smile and started to lift his eyebrows continuously in that way saying "Ya know what I mean?"

A sweatdrop fell from Jupiter's forehead. _Why don't I just get out a knife and stab him? _She asked herself in her head.

"I know what you mean, Pluto" She sighed and fell down in deep depression. "Why does Team Galactic have so many idiot's for grunts and commanders." She whispered to herself.

"DON'T WORRY!" Pluto always seemed to be happy and full of life, yet it annoyed everybody. "After today, your days of being left in charge are OVER!"

Jupiter suddenly felt her horrible frown turn into biggest smile she'd ever done.

"A-a-are you serious?" She asked. Pluto nodded his head continuously and quickly.

"Yup, course I am! He is **not **choosing _you _as the new leader for when he retires! Nope! He's choosing-" Pluto was put off by a grunt running up to Jupiter, Yelling her name.

"Commander Jupiter! Commander Jupiter" She yelled. "The boss is coming up the stairs right now!"

Jupiter pushed the "old idiot" out of the way started to scream orders for everyone to get into two parallel straight lines facing inwards.

Pluto scratched his half bold head.

"Now, what would she's trying to do?" He asked himself while Jupiter was attempting to get everything under control.

She yelled and screamed and, eh, yelled some more. She was only tying to have everything proper and orderly.

"Why can't all them grunts listen to me like on all them others teams!?" Jupiter asked in a loud whisper, unaware that Pluto was listening.

"Name three!?" He told her in his extremely mad voice.

"Three!" Jupiter starred at him. Her eyes widened. "There is _only_ three other team, Pluto, Rocket, Aqua and Magma. Where do think we got the name "_G.R.A.M._" from?" She told him and went straight back to her yelling.

_Bossy..._He told himself in his head. He was just about to make another comment until she came over to him and bent her knees until she was his height.

"Listen," She said in that "I'm warning you" voice. "If you mess mange to screw things up, then your dead! You hear me!" Even though her voice was was soft, it was like a knife cutting through his chest. She scared almost everybody. "Now stay beside the helicopter and don't move a muscle, you got that?" She told him quietly. She sounded evil.

Pluto did what he was told and went straight over to the helicopter, he didn't want to argue with scary Jupiter. He stood still... and after a few seconds he took out his pink DS Lite and started to play it.

"Barbie beats waiting!" He told himself.

Jupiter on the other hand was at the other end of the roof top. She came to the door of the staircase where she waited for Cyrus. She glanced over at all the grunts who were facing inwards, standing still. They didn't want to argue with the commander.

It wasn't long after that Cyrus walked through the doors, his head held high and his back up straight.

_Today's the day..._He thought.

He was followed by grunt K-1 (Trasa), who carried his cases for him. She had no expression on her face. She walked a bit slower than her boss, yet she was able to keep up with him.

At the sight of their leader, all the grunts started to clap loudly and cheer. Jupiter quickly went over to her boss and started to confirm the last of the details.

"Cyrus, sir." She began. "Your flight leaves when you are ready for it to go. You will land at approximately four O' clock. There you will meet your mother, Spacha **[A/N: Pronunciation: "**_**Sp-A-sha**_**"]** and there she'll take you, Pluto and Mars back to her home where the rest of your family is. After three days, a helicopter will come at around half one and will take you back to base. Any questions?"By the time she had finished, they had reached the vehicle.

"That will be fine. Thank you, Commander Jupiter." said Cyrus. Jupiter smiled.

"Your welcome, sir. I hope you enjoy your trip to Sunyshore." She said, thinking she was the best of the best.

Cyrus smiled and turned to Trasa, carefully taking the cases off her. He nodded his head, a signal to say "You can go if you what to". She nodded her head back and went over to the top of the line of grunts a on the right. She glanced over at the grunt beside, a good pal of hers, K-2.

He glanced back at her.

"Mars is late!" She whispered to him. "How much longer do you think she'll be?"

"Knowing Mars... an hour!" He whispered back to her.

The two stopped talking when they saw Cyrus climb the steps to inside the helicopter. He paused once he came to the very last step and turned around. Everything was silent. Pluto even put away his DS without anyone asking (Which was truly rare.)

He took in a deep breath and started to speak.

"Today's the day, everyone!" He yelled, he never used microphones, his voice was rather loud anyway. "Today's the day that I choose a new leader after me. My mind has been made. I have chosen.

"Every organization has this day and for us, it is today. Do not say that I have not chosen well, for I have. The future Team Galactic will be in good hands. I promise!"

And with that, absolutely everyone stated to clap and cheer and scream and shout. Cyrus was a smart guy. They had nothing worry about.

–

Mars ran as fast as she could, but the faster she ran, the more confused Saturn got.

"Hey, Mars!" He yelled whilst trying to keep up with her. "How the bloody hell are you running that fast in those stilettos!?"

Mars skidded across the corner of the metal floor. She kept her head straight and didn't look back. Every second she got faster and faster, yet she didn't seem to trip or stumble.

_That's impossible! _Saturn told himself in his head. He knew that she was a very fast runner, she always was. Even in their early school days, in every race Mars constantly came first, miles before anyone else (Not literally, but you know what I mean.)

It didn't take Mars long to get to the stairway to the roof but waiting for Saturn did. Yet, she really wasn't planning on leaving and not saying "Good-bye" to him.

When he arrived, she couldn't help but giggle.

"You must_ really _hateme sometimes, don't you?" Saturn loved the way she talked, it was always in her cute little voice of hers, never once she hadn't.

"_No_!" he said, holding her arms and pulling her close. "How could _anyone _hate you!". he started to kiss her, again. She dropped both her cases and kissed him back, but it was only a for ten seconds or so.

"Come on," she sighed. Mars picked up her suitcases and walked up a few steps before he came rushing up to her. Only then did he think to ask her about her luggage.

"Mars? You're only going for three days, so how come you need to two, big and extremely heavy suitcases?"

Mars paused. She twisted her foot and swung around to face him. Her rose dress swung with her, showing her long legs. _Damn _thought Saturn, hoping he'd see her pants.

"Well," She began "I'm going to like, four different places and you think I'll be wearing this for two whole weeks, do you? It's mainly so don't have to pack again and again." She giggled for a bit. "Or would you rather me in my underwear!?" She joked.

Saturn gave her a funny look.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." he said, not actually meaning it. Mars just had to laugh.

Saturn always thought that she looked really cute when she laughed, it was like a two-year-old! But it was beautiful.

"Your gorgeous, you know." he said , gazing into her eyes.

"I know, you've told me a million times!" She giggled.

When they finally got to the top of the stairs, Mars looked through the glass door to the roof. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Saturn was just behind her when he saw the same, Cyrus was just about to get into to the helicopter with Pluto already inside.

"Arceus ." He whispered.

Mars quickly dropped both her cases and wrapped her arms around him.

"Bye, Satty!" She said as quickly as she could and she kissed him. He kissed her back and they started to use their tongues, but it was only short, for after about three seconds they broke apart.

She quickly picked up her two suitcases and ran out the door, looking back at Saturn every now and then.

"I'LL MISS YOU!" She shouted back to him. Saturn ran out across the roof but he was slower than Mars, so by the time he had reached the helicopter Mars was already inside and it was started to take off.

He could see her blowing him a kiss through the window. He waved back at her, but he knew that wouldn't see her for the next couple of days.

Finally when the vehicle was out of sight, all heads turned to Jupiter. Saturn starred at the women beside him.

"What's next?" He asked lifting his right eyebrow.

"Do what you want! I'm going back to bed!"She said in an angry tone and walked off, stomping her feet, her head down and her eyes full of anger.

When she was nowhere to be seen, they all starred at Saturn.

"Ice-cream party, anyone?"

–

_**So, again, as always, Please R&R **_

_**[free cookies for those that do!]**_


	6. Chapter 6: THAT'S EVEN MORE GROSS!

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long! Secondary school is hard so I couldn't really start writing until summer! XD I've been working on a KND fanfiction aswell so, yeah! **

_**Disclaimer : I do not and probably will never own Pokemon or any of it characters**_

**VI**

Trasa could hear her own heels click against the pavement, the sound was now driving her insane.

She really wished that she could run in her heeled boots, but it was harder than Mars had made it look.

So she walked, away from the now party-mad Galactic HQ and down to the south of Veilstone city.

There was more land down the south of the city, so knowing Reggie, he decided to have a house than there. But she didn't really mind, she liked long walks. It gave her a bit of time to think, something that you never got in Galactic HQ.

The bag hanging off her right shoulder was heavy enough. She'd probably stay over night at Reggie's, besides, any time Cyrus left, it was party all night and no sleep in the base.

So, the night with Reggie wouldn't be _so _bad, would it?

It was another ten minutes or so when she finally got to his door. She knocked heavily and before she knew it, the doors swung right open.

"TRASA!" Screamed the purple haired man in front of her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. Her eyes closed gently and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Hello, Reggie." she said lightly and raised her head.

Their mouths were _just _about to touch when they heard someone behind them giving out.

"You two are disgusting!" He yelled. The two looked over at at young boy who was standing at the bottom of the small, wide staircase that led into sitting room.

"Hello, Paul." she said, emphasising the _"aul" _in his name. He stunk his tongue out at her. She did the same.

With a very rare smile, he welcomed her. "Hi, Trasa." tilting his head to the left.

Reggie got a small bit cross.

"How come he likes you more than he likes me?" He asked her in a whisper while having a fake looking smile on his face, barley opening his mouth.

"Reggie, I don't know!"she answered. She quickly kissed him on the cheek, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the living room, pushing him on the sofa . Paul slowly followed behind.

Trasa, sitting on Reggie's lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his hands slowly sliding around her own waist, pulling her closer to him. This time, they actually felt each others lips before they heard another rude comment from the same young boy.

"I thought I already told you that your both disgusting! How could you do such a thing! Kiss each other on the lips, GROSS!"

The older couple starred at him, each with a different look on their face. Reggie was more angry and cross than shocked. Paul had no right to give such rude comment on their love for one another. But Trasa, on the other hand, had a the most perfect come back on him.

"Paul, sweetie, listen." She sat up straight against Reggie's shoulder, who still had his arms around her waist. "You're still 11! I bet you in less year times, you'll be with some girl and all you'll ever think about is kissing her!"

"THAT'S EVEN MORE GROSS!" He yelled

"But it's true, so get used to it!" She crossed her arms and smiled. He might have won the battle, but he _so _lost that war.

Reggie, happy now with Trasa sorting out his little brother, gently pushed his girlfriend off his lap and stood up. He smiled at her and to walk towards the small staircase.

"Hey, Trasa, do you want anything? A cup of tea? Glass of water? Lunch, maybe?" she leaned backwards, over the sofa and smiled back at him.

"I'll have what your having!"

"Lunch it is, then!" And with that he happily walked out of the room.

With Reggie out of sight, Trasa gave Paul a look. He came over and sat beside her, his cold eyes didn't seem to frighten her, yet she could fell that somewhere inside of her that he was extremely anxious.

Trasa folded her arms and fell against the back of sofa. She glanced over at the young boy. He had his head down and his back was bent.

He didn't look as if he was in a talking mood, but this was usual, so Trasa began. She leaned forward and glared at him.

"What do you want? _You_ just don't ask Reggie if I'm coming over, and _you _don't ask _anyone _to do your hair."

He glared at her, but if he wanting to know, he'd just have to ask...and get an answer.

"Fine!" he started in a very loud voice, as if he was trying to make her head come off. "What's going on with team Galactic! You're up to something! I know it!"

Trasa raised an eyebrow as if she had no idea what was going on, but Paul knew that she was lying.

"Give it up Trasa, you know what I'm talkin' 'bout."

–

"Dawn, sweetie. I'm home!" announced Johanna as she walked in the door.

She was gone so long that Dawn, Ash and Brock had all fallen asleep on the sofa, but, as soon as Dawn heard her mothers voice, she was wide awake.

"Really?" she asked in amazement.

She turn her head left and right...and left again until she saw what she was looking for, her mother...and Lila?

"Look who I met at the market!" giggled the girl's mother.

_Leave it to my mom to go shopping and bring back friends instead of food... _thought Dawn. Suddenly, she remembered what she had been waiting so long to ask! ...But..._Just my luck _dawn told herself _Now I can't bring up the whole mad, evil scientist being my father...damn..._

"Dawn? Are you OK?" asked Lila "You don't look to good"

"Yeah, I'm good, just a little,emm...surprised! I really wasn't expecting you to be here!" Dawn said with an awkward laugh.

"Right..." Lila glanced over at her childhood friend. Dawn wasn't acting normally, more like some suspicious 11-year-old. _All Blackpreals are the same. You can easily tell when something's up._

Johanna grabbed Lila's wrist and gave her a funny look.

"Come on, Lila," She said. "I need to get the dinner started, why don't you come with me?" She said almost in an demanding voice.

_Yup, all Blackpreals are the same... _

–

"Johanna you're worrying too much, Dawn probably doesn't even want to know who her father is!"

Johanna sliced the middle of tomato she was cutting. She knew Dawn had some idea. This wasn't like all the other time she got stressed over the fact she thought Dawn knew.

She suddenly stopped. She knew that she wanted Dawn to have her old life back, she knew she had another little girl somewhere in this world that she wanted back, but most important, She knew she loved Dawn's father. They were never married, but that was for safety.

She just wanted everything to be normal again.

She held her head down.

"Lila," She began "Do you think everything will normal again." She turned to face her purple-haired friend. "I want Dawn to know everything, but how can I. I want to see my other little girl again, but she's all grow up. Beside, I can do nothing until Dawn remembers the life she once had. She was only little when the accident happened. Besides, you know what you know who said, that if I ever went back to him, she'd take Dawn away..." She began to ball into tears.

Lila put her arm around Johanna's shoulder.

"All I know Joey, is that one day, it will all be normal again, ok?"

Johanna lifted her head.

"Alright..."

–

Pluto glanced over at Cyrus and Mars, both on their mobile phones.

Typical.

Mars was just her father, who was just like his mother, a talker [but his mother, Spacha talked the most].

Mars sat cross-legged on the sofa-like seat on the helicopter. She used one hand to hold open her own small, pink, diary-like book in front of her while she held her phone against her ear in the other.

"And the worst thing is that I have idea at all why I have to come to, I mean, I don't do anything like this on T.G.!" She let her right hand [that was holding the small book] drop to her lap.

The person on the other end took their time to think. Mars didn't mind that thought.

"I have two possible explanations. One, it's just because you're an actual Galactic, or two, you're the next leader. I'm guessing two."

Mars sat up straight. Her, leading T.G.? No way!

"And I'm guessing one, Shell'. I am NOT fit for leadership" Mars lowered her sunglasses. "And you know that..."

On the other line, Shelly sighed as she watched Archie and Maxie argue [not to mention Tabitha and Lance discussing hairsprays.]

Eager to change the subject, she started to talk again.

" I am **so** certain that Lance and Tabitha are gay."

Mars didn't know the two all that well, so she asked in very confused voice:

"What the frickin' hell are you on about! Is this another one of your yaoi fantasies?"

"Well," Shelly began "All they ever talk is their hair, hairspray, etc. and their constantly with each other. " she paused for at bit and glanced at the new couple. "**And** I am so certain that I just saw Lance gaze into Tabitha's eyes."

"Again, one of your crazy yaoi fantasies. " Mars asked with a giggle.

Shelly laughed a small bit at Mars question.

"Well trying to get them to pocky is a nightmare too!"

"I wouldn't blame for not listening to you! Besides, didn't you go out with Tabitha before? And don't you like, love that guy Lance"

Shelly went bright red at Mars comment.

"Shut up..." She said quietly.

_I knew it! _Mars thought. She giggled at her new discovery and continued laughing until she was poked in the arm by her grandfather.

"Come on!" He yelled loudly and happily. "We're going now! Time to see the rest of us!"

Mars quickly put her phone back to her ear.

"Sorry Shell', have to go! Talk to ya tonight, 'k?"

"Yeah sure" Shelly answered. "Go ahead and abandon me me in my time of rescue"

"Alright, Bye!" and with that she hung up.

Over with Shelly, she slowly took her phone from ear and put it back in her pocket.

"Shelly, for the last time, I WILL NEVER PLAY POCKY WITH LANCE! OKAY?" Tabitha screamed at the top of his voice. Thank Rayquaza Maxie and Archie were to busy arguing to listen. "I have a girlfriend, you know. And I would never want to break that cute lil' heart of hers."

Ignoring him, Shelly quietly started to talk to herself.

"Mars so got that job..."

"What job?" asked Tabitha.

_**So read + review!**_

_**Also thanks to all the people that reviewed so far!**_

**StaraptorEmpoleon**

**LuckyAqua**

**AnimeLoverno.1**

**GODDESS-Rita-ofDARK**

**Cele-chan1**

_**Black Diamond Sparkle!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Funny Story

**Sorry abo****ut the wait! Here's chapter 7! Oh yes, a big shout shout out to **_**rose-the-magicat**_** who requested the update! I'm not sure if I'll update as much, for ****two reasons:**

**1. I'm in 2****nd**** year secondary school now [More homework, yippe :( ]**

**2. I'VE GOT A DEVIANART ACCOUNT! I'm under the same name, but without spaces! My sister wanted me to do something HHF for it, so hopefully I'll do that!**

_**I OWN NOTHING POKÈMON RELATED!**_

**Enjoy!**

**VII**

The journey to Spacha's home didn't actually take that long, only about 15 minutes, but to Mars it felt like hours. She read over the contract that the new leader had to sigh at least a million times before her, her father and grandfather had reached there destination. She really didn't want to be bored to death by Pluto never ending stories about how he meet Spacha and how their love was shattered by the fact her father was the very first leader and was the creator of Team Galactic.

Sad loves stories and had heard so many before, she really didn't want hear any more of them. Besides, her mind was already full of another, the ending she just couldn't fully remember.

"Hey, Marsi'. Are you sure you don't want to come out of the car? I'm not that scary, am I?" Said a voice for the door on the far side of the car.

Mars quickly grabbed her small handbag and gently made her way out of the vehicle. She had so much time thinking that she hadn't even noticed that the car had stopped.

"Now that wasn't too hard, right Marsi'?

Mars's aunt was the oldest out of the her father's siblings. She was tall with pale skin, short purple hair and a pair of sunglasses placed on top of her head.

" Hey ya, Argenta."

"Not in a good mood today, eh?" Her aunt asked, walking towards Spacha's home.

"Nope. Not at all."

"Stupid puberty..." She muttered under her breath.

"I could hear you, ya know."

Argenta turned her head to face her young niece.

"Did ya hear who the next leader is? Cool, huh! I'll think she'll be good." She gave Mars a little nudge.

The two just entered the house after the rest of the family. Each and every one of them made their own way to the living room, in through the first door on your left.

The living room was big, considering the fact that only one person lived in the house. Three long, cream sofa surrounded the small, wooden coffee table in the middle. One wall was filled with selves and books, while the others just had some old family photos. Nothing really to Mars's interest.

She glanced around the room, looking at her family meeting and greeting each other.

Her grandmother, Spacha, held her arms around her husband. Arceus, it had been months since they last saw each other, longer than... than...ehh, she couldn't think of anything, anything that wanted to remember.

As soon as Pluto sat down on one the sofas, Mars made her way over to her grandmother.

"Grandmother." she bowed to her grandmother,the same way she bowed to Cyrus after the Iron Island mission.

"Mars" Spacha rested her hand on Mars's shoulder. "I has been such a long time."

"I have realised that."

Spacha smiled at Mars.

"Well you don't want to get your new dress dirty, now do you?" Spacha remarked with a giggle. "Now, go over and sit down with your uncle, I need to have a teeny tiny word with your father"

Spacha reminded Mars of herself, so carefree, cheerful, happy, it made her feel all the same.

Sitting down beside Uncle, Mars didn't take her eyes off her grandmother. What on earth were they talking about? Its not like he kept any secrets from his mother...

_Of course!_ She said said silently in her head. _The journal!_ She quickly bent down to her bag on the floor and started to rummage through it to see if she had.

"My family and in-laws," Mars froze at the sound of her father's voice. Her hand travelled up against the sofa and she rested it on her knee as straightened up her back.

Cyrus glanced around the room with a rare smile on his face before he countrified.

"Today and tomorrow, we will confirm the next leader of Team Galactic!" the room of about nine people started to clap and cheer. Mars was semi-silent, she only clapped her hands lightly.

Cyrus held his hands up in front him to calm down the small crowd. Once they were, he began again.

"Now, as I have asked, and I wish to confirm over the two days, the new leader of the great Team Galactic is hopefully to be..."

Paul dropped his chopsticks that was carrying his noodles and poor Reggie almost fainted and the thought of what he had just heard.

"He actually asked you...?" Paul asked with no emotion at all, not surprising, right?

Trasa gave him a small glare, he knew her well, so then why did he seem so shocked?

"What do you think? I'm the only one there with a bit of C.S.P.E., of course he'd ask me." She explained.

"Civic, Social, Political, Education? What dose that have to do with being leader of Team Galactic?" Paul argued. He placed his two arms on the table and leaned against his hands.

" Common-Sense, Personal Experience, Paul" She corrected.

"That's outrageous! I should be leader!" Reggie joked. Trasa gave a small, high pitched giggle but Paul just glared at him.

"Yeah, you should because you can rule over them by throwing cute pokèmon at them!" Paul replied sarcastically. Reggie nudged him on the shoulder whilst laughing unstoppably. He just glared back at his older brother. "I'm serious, Reggie..."

"That is enough you two." ordered Trasa as she began clearing the table. Reggie lifted up his and Paul's plate and brought it to where Trasa was pacing the others.

Paul had enough. He didn't want to be around the other thing and his girlfriend for one more second, so, he stood up and left for his room. Maybe there he could get some peace and quiet.

Seeing his brother was gone, Reggie felt it was the right time to have a "private" conversation with his girlfriend. He held his breath for a spilt second before speaking and starting what he though would be a very complicated conversation.

"Cyrus knows about...you know...you know..." He rambled on. Trasa just smiled as she bent over to put the rest of the plates into the dish washer. As she closed it and stood up to face her best friend. The last thing she need was for him to worry, or to get caught.

"Don't worry" she replied as Reggie felt her fingers rubbing the bottom of his chin. "Cyrus knows" she said in the dreamiest tone that Reggie had ever heard. It at that moment that he realised that it should have been the other way around.

"Hold on!" Trasa flinched, but just grabbed her wrist in order for her to stay close. "Cyrus knows all about your involvement with the International Police, yet, Looker thinks your still a spy for them, right?" He breath heavily, she was definitely going to get caught.

"Ding, ding, ding." She replied in a soft cunning voice. "How long did it take you to figure that out? The whole 5 years we've known each other? She smiled like an evil genius, something Reggie knew she was [except not so evil as such...]

It was getting late.

Dawn stared at the sun setting through the clear glass window. It was beautiful...not like the dinner her mum had made.

Usually her mum was quite a good cook, but tonight, no. The pasta was still hard, the sauce was cold and their was some strange smelling and looking stuff in it while there was some little green things on the the bread which she wasn't going to even ask about. They definitely were not herbs by any means at all.

She turned her eyes to look at Ash and Brock who were debating on whether or not the food was for feeding or killing. It was soon decided that it was killing.

Even Johanna and Lila were just moving the food on the plate around with their forks. It was either they weren't hungry or weren't in the mood for getting into their death beds yet. They just kept a small, quite conversation between themselves.

_Why did Lila have to come? _Dawn asked herself mentally. Thanks to her visit the little "private chat" she wanted with her mother was going to be hard to get.

_Wait, why did Lila come?_ She asked herself again. She knew her mum didn't like just to invite people over out of the blue? _Oh my Arceus! What happens if she's a lesbian? _Suddenly her mind started to go on overdrive. _Wait she can't be, or can she? No way, but she could? _You could actually see the panic in her face, she was worrying that much.

Johanna wasn't in the mood for eating so in seeing her daughter's panicking, she focussed her thoughts on Dawn.

"What's gotten you in a panic this time Dawn?"

How could her mum tell she was in a panic? It was impossible, it not like she could read minds or something, or could she?

_This is getting nowhere... _Dawn convinced herself. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she wasn't listening to the conversation between the the rest of the table.

"So Lila," Brock began. "how did you end up bumping into Johanna anyway? I thought you lived the other side of Sinnoh?" Lila just smirked.

"Smart boy," she remarked. Brock was chuffed, you could actually see the stars in his eyes...wait...does he even have eyes?

Lila continued from where she left off.

"Well, you see, I was meant to be staying in Veilstone over the next couple of days because my daughter and son are both living there at the moment and I was going to spend a bit of family time, you see, but both my children are grown up and have jobs. They place where the work is a full time business, and their boss had to go for some meeting or other, so my two darlings were left minding the place, make sure nothing bad happens." she took a sip out of her wine glass before getting the the point of the answer. "now, since that popped up, I thought I'd stay near Twinleaf town for a while, then, I bumped into Joey here." she pointed at her long time known friend. "So, Johanna asked me to stay here and she's going to kick the rest of you out to make room for me!"

The three opened their eyes wide at what they had just heard. They had only got there and Johanna was going to kick them out?

"Don't worry, that last part was a joke!" Lila assured them. "So," Her eyes scanned the detail of the expensive wine glass. "What were you all doing while Joey was out?"

The three were not prepared for that question.

"Funny you asked that..." Dawn answered nervously. How was she supposed to get out of this mess?

**Hope that was up to your expectations! Not too sure when the next update will be, just be patient! **

**Black Diamond Sparkle! ~***


End file.
